


Sawamura's Typhoon

by orphan_account



Category: Taifuu no Noruda, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M, Taifuu no Noruda au, in where i actually write a long fic, kill me now this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy quits baseball after playing his whole life and has a fight with his best friend. Then, they suddenly meet a mysterious, gold-eyed boy, and a huge typhoon hits the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawamura's Typhoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainIsMyFavouriteColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainIsMyFavouriteColour/gifts).



A storm was brewing over the ocean. Almost the entire island was covered in shadow. Students hardly noticed as they scattered around the school grounds, chatting among themselves.

In the old baseball field not far from the main building, a group of teenagers practiced, the change in weather not bothering them even slightly.

A small frown placed itself on the face the middle schooler who watched them from a window on the second floor.

He gave a slight sigh and adjusted his glasses before heading towards his classroom to set down his bag.

Sliding open the door he paused at the sudden breeze and looked at the open window. He gave a slight start as he saw the boy, only covered by the clothes he held in his arms.

When the boy noticed him, he moved towards the open window, climbing out and disappearing from sight.

Rushing to the window, the boy looked down, afraid of what he would find, only to see nothing. He looked around confused, golden eyes still bright in his mind.

He shivered and closed the window, hoping that maybe he had imagined the whole thing. Maybe he had a fever.

While the boy proceeded to place his bag down to go help the other students, a young boy with golden eyes stood on the roof of the school, staring out at the oncoming storm.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A radio announcer rambled on, warning of the typhoon, mostly ignored as the students worked.

“Look at them go.” “Hey, who’s fighting” “Miyuki-kun and Kuramochi-kun” “oh, they’re here!”

Students moved out of the way as the two teachers moved to get closer to the pair in the ring of students.

“What the hell are you two doing” Kataoka Tesshin said sternly while he attempted to separate the feuding pair.

Wrapping an arm around a squirming Kuramochi, Takashima Rei helped stand Miyuki onto his feet, handing him his glasses.

Kuramochi wriggle out of the teachers hold and rammed into Miyuki, sending him flying into a pile of boxes filled with balloons.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t care?” he shouted as Takashima led Miyuki away to have his bruises looked at. Kataoka held his shoulder, prepared to lecture him on his behavior.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“You sure made a scene” Takashima stated, rubbing a cotton ball with alcohol on MIyuki’s cheek.

Miyuki refused to look at her, instead focusing on the fish tank in the corner as she finished up by placing a bandage over the bruise.

“You two used to be so close. What happened?” questioned Oota Kazuyoshi.

As Miyuki remained silent, keeping his eyes in his lap, Oota just rubbed his head and sighed. “Alright fine, we’ll talk more after you’ve had a chance to calm down”

Miyuki just nodded and got up to leave. 

“They say time heals all wounds, but I wonder…” Oota began. 

“Those two will either be lifetime friends or they’ll never speak to each other again.” Takashima finished for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki walked down the hallway, watching out the window as other students prepared for the cultural festival. Decorations lined the walls and old boxes were brought out, releasing dust into the air.

As he turned a corner, he saw Kuramochi leaning against the pillar, tossing a baseball up and down, obviously waiting for him.

He attempted to walk faster to get away.

“Miyuki” Kuramochi called.

Turning to see what he wanted, he brought his hand up quickly to catch the ball that had been thrown at him. 

“Are you really gonna quit?”

Miyuki was quiet as he watched Kuramochi’s face for any indication on how he was feeling.

“Yeah” he said, tossing the ball back to Kuramochi, “I’ve already decided.”

He turned around and started heading up the stairs to the third years’ hallway.

“Really?” Kuramochi yelled at him, “If you run away from something you love, you’ll regret it.”

Miyuki paused, then continued on, even as Kuramochi continued to call out to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A strong wind ran over the island. Trees moved violently, the school flag snapped back and forth.

A loud clap of thunder was soon followed by a downpour that quickly covered the ground.

The students exclaimed as they rushed to get inside of the school building, escaping from the cold rain.

A teacher turned on one of the televisions in the third year classrooms, all of the students watching as the weather reporter talked about the incoming typhoon.

Miyuki grabbed his bag and started heading to the door, stopping when Kuramochi asked him what he was doing.

“Going home. At this rate we’ll be staying home tomorrow anyway.”

“But we still have stuff we need to prepare though. Everyone else is staying back.” 

“Get off my case”

“Look here..”

“Come on, are you two gonna fight again?” one of the student asked.

“Kuramochi, just leave him alone” 

“As she said” was all that Miyuki replied, before turning back around to leave.

“Don’t just run away.” Kuramochi shouted at him, grabbing his shoulder.

“Get off my case” he said, throwing the other boy’s hand off his shoulder.

All of a sudden, a giant clap of thunder shook the building and all of the lights went out.

Surprised cries erupted from the students, some trying to find a way to bring the lights back on.

A teacher came by with flashlights, asking if everyone was okay.

“Everyone gather around” he ordered. “An order to evacuate was sent out earlier. No one can drive, so until the storm passes everyone will be staying here.”

Outcries from the students. “I want to go home” “What about my family”

Miyuki ignores it all as he heads towards a window, looking out.

His gaze settles on the electrical tower that rested south of the school.

He narrows his eyes slightly as he notices what seems to be a fire near the top. A cluster of lightning that seemed attached to the tower.

He gave a small gasp as he saw what was at the center.

The boy, now clothed, seemingly in pain, electricity arcing around him as a red light erupted from something that rested around his neck.

All of a sudden the light died down and he fell from the tower, hidden by the trees.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Down the road from the school, a yellow sign went flying, torn loose by the storm, ripped from the pole it rested on. It soared over the trees, right into one of the windows on the second floor of the school.

Glass went flying, racing towards two of the girls who happened to be standing by the window.

Wind blew through the room, papers soaring and tearing from the force as water forced its way in.

All of this went ignored by Miyuki, who was running towards the door, trying to get to the electrical tower, to get to the golden-eyed boy.

Running out into the storm,he ran to the gate, only to find it locked with a sign that said ‘no entry’.

Tugging uselessly on the chain, he then gave up and climbed over the old metal gate.

He ran up the stair till he was even with the area of the tower, running along the muddy path till he reached his desired location.

There on the ground, soaking wet and writhing in pain, the boy was letting out gasps and cries as he seemed to be trying to remove something from around his neck.

As Miyuki approached, the boy growled and yelled at him to stay away, still fighting with the thing around his neck.

All Miyuki could think to do was go and get help from the wounded boy.

“I have to call someone’’ he said, turning away and about to head back to the school, only to be stopped by the boy wrapping his arms around his leg.

“Stop” he yelled, struggling some more before he passed out.

Miyuki then squatted down next to the boy and tried to think what to do.

Looking around, he noticed a building not to far from them; the old storage building for the school.

Grabbing the boy arms and situating them around his neck, then wrapping his legs around his waist, using his hands to support the other boys thighs so he would slip. He leaned forward slightly and started the slow trek up the muddy hill, to the building.

\-------------------------------------------------------

When he finally reached the building, he forced open the doors, quickly moving inside and then closing them while making sure he didn’t drop the wounded boy on his back.

Moving further into the building, he looked around at all of the old school supplies. Old textbooks, little displays that obviously went in a science lab, and tons of old books, some he recognized as stories the teachers used to read to him.

He paused as he got to the center of the room. A giant hole laid in the ground, full of water, it looked like it had been made by something crashing through the ceiling.

Walking around the hole, he found some of the old practice mats that belonged to the gymnastics club.

When he finally reached the mats, he gently laid down the boy and took a moment to relax and study him.

He was soaking wet, his long dark brown hair plastered to his head, his golden skin had taken on a pale tint which made his freckles stand out even more. His ‘borrowed’ uniform was bigger than he was, the shoulders too big and the pants too long. He also had no shoes. Around his neck there was something akin to a collar, a circle of black metal that ended in a sharp point. A strange insignia made of a kind of green metal, rested on the front. He also had a pendant made of the same stone as the symbol, attached to a thin metal chain.

He was breathing softly, shivering every once-in-awhile, obviously from the chilly wind.

Miyuki picked up the pendant to get a better look at it. He startled slightly when he picked it up and a golden-blue light emitted from it. He held it away from his face as a small picture emerged from it.

The scene looked like water, the ocean, but it wasn’t really certain.

He stared at it in awe before he heard a small noise coming from the boy, then he was met with the brightest eyes he had ever seen.

He dropped the pendant in surprise but it didn’t fall immediately, instead it seemed to float until the image returned to it, before gentle resting back down onto the boy's chest.

The boy looked surprised, bringing his hand up to grab the pendant before a relieved look flashed onto his face.

Closing his eyes, he rested back down onto the mats.

“S-sorry,” was all Miyuki could think to say at this moment, “How are your wounds?”

The boy gave a small sigh before replying “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He then tried to sit up, shaking badly.

“Don’t move. You shouldn’t try to move with those injuries.”

As the boy was close to sitting up, he fell back down with a small whimper. His stomach gave a loud groan.

He turned his head away from Miyuki, his cheeks turning a slight pink as Miyuki looked at him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The students were moving the decorations from outside into the classrooms to dry. The windows that were broken earlier were in the process of being covered by cardboard and the curtains.

A small group of students were going around the school, looking for supplies that might be needed for the night. Water, blankets, food, batteries, flashlights, anything that might be helpful.

Miyuki crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to be questioned about where he had been.

Creeping around a corner he saw a box of provisions by the door of the main classroom.

Getting as close as he could while trying to be quiet, he reached the boxes but paused when he heard some students walking his way. 

He quickly hid behind a cardboard cut out of some kind of frog character that he remember seeing last year.

As the voices passed, he quickly grabbed the box and snuck as quickly as he could away from that area, not noticing that Kuramochi had seen him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He ran as fast as he could so that he wouldn’t fall, back to the storage shed.

As he entered the building, he noticed that the boy was missing. 

Setting the box down, he looked around, maybe the boy was looking at things.

All of a sudden three bright lights emerged from the giant hole, followed by a weird machine that looked like a mix between a crab and a spider.

The machine looked wobbly and uncoordinated as it seemed to be trying to even itself out. Eventually it crashed into the wall just right by the hole.

Miyuki heard an anguished cry from inside the machine, recognizing the boy's voice.

Trying to get close to the machine, the thing all of a sudden let out a giant cloud of steam that burned him and dried the air around him.

He could still hear the cries of the boy inside so he continues to get closer, feeling the skin on hip lips drying out and he had to close his eyes for fear that they would dry out.

He eventually found an opening on the side of the machine and tried to pry it open, having to stop and blow on his hands because of the heated metal.

He eventually moved the hatch enough to see inside the metal contraption.  
He saw the boy, face heated with flush from the heat as he shuddered and cried out from the heat.

As he was dragging the boy away from the heat, he heard him mutter ‘It didn’t work, it’s already connected.’

\-------------------------------------------------------

When he finally got the boy resituated on the mats, having moved some of them to lean on the mats behind them, he opened the box revealing some melting chocolates and fresh bananas.

Grabbing one of the bananas, he handed one to the boy and waited.

The boy took it and looked at it questioningly.

Miyuki then took it back and proceeded to peel it before handing it back to the boy, who took it and tried a small bite.

A surprised look came over his face as he continued to eat, finishing it quickly.

“Is that yours?” Miyuki asked, gesturing towards the machine that had since quit giving off heat.

Seeing the look that crossed over the boys’ face, he said “What were you trying to do on the tower?”

Not thinking he was going to get an answer, he was about to move away when he heard “I was sent here to terraform this planet.”

What?

“That hole is the earth’s vortex, it goes straight to the center. I used it to open the hole.” he said, looking at the machine.

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’ Miyuki thought to himself.

“When I am connected by the earth’s vortex and the sky’s vortex, this planet will be reborn.”

The boy must’ve seen the confusion on his face.

“The sky’s vortex?” Miyuki asked, “What do you mean ‘reborn’?”

“I am ruled by this collar.” he replied, grabbing at it, “When the sun rises, I will be forced to become the pillar.”

All of a sudden the air seemed to tremble, the rain came down faster and harder and trees trees seemed to shake straight down to their roots.

As Miyuki tried to stand, the candle that they had been using for light flickered out.

And as soon as it had began, it stopped. The earth no longer trembled.

“There’s no stopping it now…” the boy began, “Run as far away from here as you can.”

No, why would he run away. This boy was…..

“But then you’ll..” he began, unable to finish the thought.

“It was very delicious” was all the boy said, looking up at him, his eyes seemed somber but still held the golden reflection. like the sun.

He couldn’t let this happen. Not to this gorgeous boy with eyes that should always stay bright, they didn’t look good like this.

He figured out what he needed to do. He turned and ran as fast as he could, he needed to get something.

Watching Miyuki run away, the boy took out the pendant from his shirt and held it up as the image appeared in front of his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------

At the school, all of the students were asleep, all except one. 

Kuramochi leaned against the wall, looking at the baseball in his hand.

He remembered how him and Miyuki used to play catch by the shore, how he had been the one to pull Miyuki into the game, how Miyuki wanted to be a catcher.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

Miyuki stood over him, a serious expression on his face.

“I need your help” was all he said as he pulled him up and out of the classroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Do you really think I’m gonna believe that?” he asked, everything was ridiculous.

A sky vortex, some boy coming to terraform earth, a giant hole in the ground?

What was Miyuki playing at?

“Don’t you think this typhoons strange? If we don’t so something, he’ll…” was all Miyuki got out before Kuramochi stopped him.

“Is that what you dragged me out here for?” Kuramochi shouted, not caring about the sleeping students, “Ridiculous.”

He then turned away and started heading back into the classroom, he needed to sleep this was gonna be a long night.

Miyuki followed him yelling, “Kuramochi….. At this rate, something bad is gonna happen.”

Kuramochi let out a growl before turning on Miyuki and forcing him against a wall.

Placing the baseball on his chest, he said, “Can you cut it out already?” 

Kuramochi backed off and headed back to the classroom, dropping the ball as he went, leaving behind a shocked Miyuki.

Miyuki grabbed the ball before heading back to the storage room.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki groaned, putting all his weight into pushing the old bookcase.

Eventually the things tips over into the pool of water, adding to the things covering that damned hole.

The boy looks shocked, “Please stop, you need to get away from here.” he says, trying to steady himself on his feet.

Miyuki ignores him as he throws a long rotten piece of wood into the water.

“If you stay with me, you’ll get dragged into everything.” he tries again.

“I want to do whatever I can.” he says, throwing in an old table that was missing a leg.

Miyuki groans as he tried to pick up a long beam that had once been a part of the ceiling.

The boy just sighs and straightens up, walking towards where Miyuki was unsuccessfully to move the beam.

He bends down and helps pick up the beam from the other end, ignoring Miyuki’s look of surprise.

Time passes as Miyuki and the boy continue to pick up old piece of furniture and wood and throw it into the water, trying to cover the hole. And eventually the sun starts to rise.

Miyuki plops down on the ground, panting and covered in grime.

Looking around, he notices the boy is missing.

Getting up, slightly panicked, he notices that the boy is not even in the room, so he runs outside.

Looking around he notices that the boy is on the roof of the school, walking towards the edge,

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kuramochi is startled awake at the noise of a sudden burst of wind. 

Sitting up, he looks out the window on the opposite side of the room and does a double take.

A boy in a too large school uniform and long hair is standing by the fence that ran along the length of the roof.

He stands up and moves closer to the window, finally noticing the clouding, spiralling inward, the rain seemed to have stopped but the wind was now worse than ever.

“Don’t do it!” he hears. Looking down, he notices Miyuki, who had shouted up at the boy, waving trying to get his attention before running around and entering the building.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki runs as fast as he can up the stairs, trying to get to the boy before something bad happened.

As soon as he hit the door to the roof, he tore outside only to be met with the sky seemingly trying to suck up everything.

“Stay away.” the boy shouts, not even turning to know it was him.

“What are you saying! We need to go!” he shouts grabbing the boys arm, trying to pull him off the roof. 

“No, you need to run away!” is all the boy can get out before he’s struck by a sudden flash of lightning that lights up the collar around his neck, causing him to cry out.

He collapses as the lighting arcs all over his body, trying desperately to pull at the collar.

As Miyuki runs towards him, trying to see if he can help, a sudden winds surrounds the boy, pushing Miyuki back.

He lands on his back as the door to the roof opens and Kuramochi runs out.

“What the hell?” Kuramochi says, going to Miyuki’s side having seen him land, “Are you alright?”

“What are you doing here?” Miyuki asks him, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, I…” is all that Kuramochi gets out before a piercing cry interrupts them and they turn towards the boy in shock.

The wind seemed to increase around his body as the collar glowed red, the electricity arcing off of him in erratic bursts.

“W-what the hell is going on?” Kuramochi asks as Miyuki gets up and tries to get to the boy.

As if knowing what they wanted to do, the wind sped up and the boy was lifted off his feet.

Seeing this, Miyuki and Kuramochi tried to get to him, but he was dragged away by some invisible force, his scream echoing as he went.

“That’s the old gymnasium.” Miyuki said as he ran towards the roof door.

“Hey Miyuki, wait.” Kuramochi shouted after him, trying to catch up to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

At the electrical tower, the boy was hovering in the air, trying to pull off the collar. A strong feeling ripped through him as his eyes dimmed and unconsciousness fell over him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kuramochi ran after Miyuki as fast as he could, trying not to fall down the stairs.

As Miyuki ran out the side doors, Kuramochi lept at him, causing them both to crash into the ground.

Miyuki tried to get up but Kuramochi snagged his arm, keeping him in place.

“Don’t go over there. Are you crazy?” he shouted at him, as Miyuki attempted to get Kuramochi’s hand off of him.

“Let me go, I want to save him!” Miyuki shouted, twisting his wrist almost desperately.

“Why are you trying to shoulder everything.” Kuramochi shouted back, “Because you don’t understand me.” was Miyuki’s reply.

“I want to know..” Kuramochi started, “I want to understand what you feel. Miyuki, I’m sorry about earlier. I thought you were running away from me.”

Miyuki refused to look at him as he replied, “I think that I was.”

“I hated how I was always following in your footsteps. I just felt lame, and I couldn’t help myself….. But I won’t run anymore. I want to save him!” as he said this he threw a level stare at Kuramochi, “Will you help me?”

Kuramochi paused and then smiled, “I’ve always been there with you haven’t I?”

Standing up, Kuramochi pulled Miyuki to his feet and stared up at the sky. 

A strange funnel shaped cloud glowed golden in the sky.

“He said that typhoon was the earth’s vortex, right?” Kuramochi asked, “And when he becomes the pillar to connect the a sky’s vortex, then what happens?”

All Miyuki said was, “We just can’t let that happen.” before taking off over the gate closely followed by Kuramochi.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki forced open the doors to the storage room, and pulled Kuramochi to the center where in a funnel of gold, the boy floated in air, his collar letting out a strong red light.

“What is this? What’s happening to him?” asked Kuramochi.

“Dunno, but we have to do something, but what though….” Miyuki stopped and took a second to think, focusing on the collar. Maybe……  
“That collar is controlling him. If we remove the collar then that should stop this.” he said then dashed forward.

He jumped into the funnel, expecting water and winding, but was surprised when he could breath easily. ‘I guess they wanted him comfortable when he died’ he thought bitterly.

He swam up the where the boy was, grabbing the collar and tugging on it.

He heard a noise and saw the boy open one of his eyes. He shivered as somber gold met him.

He started when he felt pressure on the collar, only to realize it was Kuramochi.

“Let’s do this.” he said, bringing his feet up so that Miyuki could do the same so they could press against each other.

Groaning at the pressure they both pulled as hard as they could, trying desperately to remove the collar.

Just when they thought that they had gotten it, a crack appearing along the collar, a strong force pushed both him and Kuramochi out of the vortex, crashing them into the remains of the now destroyed storage building.

Miyuki immediately tried to stand back up, but stopped short when he noticed that small debri started floating in the air, and the he noticed that he had lost his glasses.

Things were a little blurry but he could see what was happening.

The collar came apart, the front piece floating out, the insignia burning brighter, as red surrounded the boy.

More things started to float as an sphere of red surrounded the boy, a cross like symbol appearing before him.

Sitting up, he noticed the baseball he had picked up earlier floating near his head. Grabbing it, he ran to stand in front of the boy.

“Don’t give up!” he shouted, bringing the ball back, preparing to throw. The chance of this actually working were so small, but it was the only thing he could think of right now.

All he could think of was saving the boy with the stunning eyes and beautiful face. The boy who had given him a chance to feel needed.

He drew his arm back then threw it forward, releasing the ball, putting all of his emotions into it, praying that it would work.

The ball flew, right up into the center of the cross figure, right where the collar was.

Miyuki’s eyes widened. ‘Please God, please save him.’

The ball hit the center and broke through, shattering the collar.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, a sudden surge of energy coursed through them, the golden light concentrated around the boy, before shattering into a million different pieces, leaving the boy suspended in the air, before he fell down into the hole, disappearing into the water.

Miyuki ran and jumped into the pool of water without a second thought.

Swimming down, he searched for the boy, and when he found him, he pushed desperately until he reached him, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso and started swimming upward.

On the way up he noticed the pendant that the boy had been wearing, grabbing it, he finally noticed the wall of the hole were crystallizing.

He kicked faster to get to the surface, rushing out while dragging the boy, just as the surface solidified.

Kuramochi helped him lay the boy down gently, trying his best not to panic as the boy gave no sign of breathing.

Leaning over the boy, he grabbed his hand and held it in between his own, praying that he was alright.

As the clouds finally parted, the sun rained down over the boy, who twitched and slowly opened his eyes.

Miyuki jumped back slightly when he felt the hand squeeze back.

Looking down, he held his breath at the sight.

The golden eyes, once darkened by foreboding, were shining and bright, a silent thank you as the boy smiled at him.

Miyuki put an arm around him as he attempted to sit up, wincing every once-in-awhile.

Miyuki smiled at him and Kuramochi as they both looked up at the sky. The wind had finally stopped.

\-------------------------------------------------------

As the sun peeked through the makeshift covers on the windows, the students slowly started to wake up.

Sitting up and noticing that the storm had passed, they made their way to the windows, removing the cardboard and curtains to see outside better.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki held out the pendant to the boy.

He looked surprised and took it with a small grateful smile.

The boy looked up at Miyuki, “Thank You.” he said with a smile as bright as the sun.

Miyuki felt warmth on his cheeks, but smiled back and nodded.

Then the boy turned around to look at the machine that had fixed itself after the storm had finally cleared, it’s lines glowing blue and gold, no longer the red and orange. It also was no longer warm to the touch.

“So cool. What’s it made off.” Kuramochi asked, walking around it as the boy climbed up onto the hatch, opening it and was about to enter it when he turned and said, “Take care.”

Both Miyuki and Kuramochi faces lit up slightly at the smile, and Kuramochi grabbed Miyuki around the neck in a one-armed hug, flashing a thumbs up to the boy.

“Goodbye.” he said and was about to enter when Miyuki stopped him.

“What’s your name?” he said, finally realizing that this entire time, he didn’t even know this boys name.

The boy turned to him and replied, “Sawamura Eijun.” he then disappeared into the machine and they both heard a slide and then a click.

Lights surrounded the machine as the legs came off the ground.

It floated out of the room and they both ran out to see what was going to happen.

The humming got louder before it took off with a loud whoosh as it disappeared into the sky.

Miyuki turned to Kuramochi and smiled, “I’ve decided,” he began, “I’m gonna continue playing baseball.”


End file.
